


A Happy Batmoore Season

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A friend of mine gave me the suggestion to write this.I've shifted some of the scenes on Batwoman to fit the story.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Happy Batmoore Season

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me the suggestion to write this.
> 
> I've shifted some of the scenes on Batwoman to fit the story.

When Sophie entered Kate’s office she looked around.

“Look’s nice in here,” Sophie said in regards to the Christmas decorations.

Kate smiled, “Mary’s doing.”

“Figures.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“There’s kind of something I want to talk to you about.”

Sophie went on to explain to Kate how she was starting to work with Julia. Not that she needed Kate’s permission but she felt like she had to talk to her about it anyways.

“If it’s not,” said Sophie, “I’ll keep it platonic.”

Kate looked at her. In her head she was thinking on telling Sophie, ‘whatever makes you happy’. She had planned on saying it, the words were starting to form so she was surprised when she said, “And if I say that’s what I want?”

Sophie was just as surprised at Kate’s words as she was.

“Then if it’s what you want,” Sophie said, “it’s what I want too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not just messing with me?”

“I would never mess with you, Kate.”

Kate nodded. Both stood there nervously waiting for the other to make the next move. Sophie took a step forward and placed her head on Kate’s.

“I won’t screw this up again, I promise.”

Kate smiled, “Good and neither will I.”

They leaned towards each other and kissed deeply. 

*****

(The next morning Kate and Sophie lay asleep in Sophie’s bed. Their night had been a special one to say the least. There was suddenly a pounding on Sophie’s bedroom door.

“Sophie are you okay?” her mother said from the other end.

The couple looked at each other in shock. Kate, in nothing but her boxers and tight sports bra quickly made a move towards the door when Mrs. Moore entered so that Kate was hiding behind it.

“Morning,” said Sophie.)

“Look at this mess,” said her mom, “and it’s light out why do you have the curtains closed for crying out loud?”

Her mom went over to open the curtains. The light was bright and Sophie had to close her eyes from the glare for a moment.

“Uh, what are you doing here, mom?”

“I was kind of hoping we could talk.”

“The last time we talked you bit my head off for being gay.”

“Yes well… I just want to talk to my daughter, please, Sophie? How about we get breakfast.”

“I um…I’m not sure I can.”

“Can’t you spare a few minutes, I’d really like to talk.”

“Okay fine, fine, I guess we can do that.”

“Good, there’s a coffee shop down the block we can talk there. I’ll meet you in say fifteen, twenty minutes?”

“Actually um, mom, do you think we can meet somewhere more private?”

“Of course, where did you have in mind?”

Her mom smiled, “thank you. I’ll see myself out.”

All Sophie did was nod.

Once Sophie and Kate heard the front door close Kate came out of her hiding spot.

“What was that all about,” Kate asked.

“I have no idea.”

“And she has a key to your apartment?”

“I forgot to ask for it back the day she left.”

“So you’re really going to go?”

“Honestly yeah. I mean I know what happened last time was painful and it probably will be this time but-,” 

“Then why give her the satisfaction?”

“I don’t know, the holidays I guess.”

“Sophie Moore, always giving people the benefit of the doubt.”

“That’s me, agent hopeful. So can we meet up later?”

“Yeah sure that would be great.”

“Cool, I’ll text you.”

Kate gathered her things and went to the restroom to get dressed and get cleaned up before leaving.

*****

As Sophie waited she was starting to lose faith that her mom wouldn’t be showing up after all. The night time club slash day time coffee house wouldn’t open for another hour but Mary usually opened it up early.

Mary saw Sophie staring out the window from where she was sitting.

“I’m sorry, Sophie,” Mary said having been filled in but without any major details. She didn’t know Sophie and Kate had spent the night together. Just that Sophie and her mom had once had a falling out.

Sophie sighed, “So much for hope right?” 

As Sophie was about to get up Mary turned to the door. “Maybe it’s good to have some hope after all,” she said when Sophie’s mom entered.

Her mom looked around and noticed a lot of rainbow themed decorations.

“Well this um…” her mom said, “this place is certainly interesting.”

“You came.”

“Yes well I know it was my idea but I started having second thoughts.”

“And yet you came anyways, why?”

“To apologize.”

Mary walked over to them. “Can I get you anything, Mrs. Moore?”

Sophie’s mom smiled at her, “I’m fine thank you.”

Mary simply nodded and then walked away to the back room to give them some privacy.

“What are you doing here, mom, seriously?”

The two of them took a seat. “I’ve had time to think about our last conversation.”

“You mean the one where you called me a disappointment.”

“Yes. I want to apologize for that, Sophie.”

“What?”

“I want to apologize. I’ve had a lot of time to think and I started to realize that I was thinking about me and not you. All a parent want is for their child to be happy and when you told me you were happy and that it was with another woman, well honey I was in shock. Yes it is hard to be a woman of color and come from nothing but you know what, sweetie, you’ve somehow managed to rise above all that. You’ve made something of yourself and for that I could not be prouder.”

“But-,”

“But with this, I don’t know I guess I just never imagined my child having to go through this. I never imagined my daughter being…gay. It just never crossed my mind to think that was always a possibility. No parent does.” Sophie’s mom reached across the table and placed a hand on her daughter’s. “You are my only child, Sophie. And I came to realize I don’t want to lose that. All I can really do is be proud that you know who you are and that’s enough. Some of us spend a lifetime trying to figure those things out but you’ve somehow always known, haven’t you?”

“Yes. Mom, I tried to be the perfect daughter, to be good enough for you and I tried to be but when I met Kate, I don’t know it’s like what was inside of me had finally woken up. I’ve never been with any other woman but Kate and honestly I can’t see myself with anyone else but her. I know that’s a hard thing to accept but it’s how I feel, mom. She’s the one I want to be with.”

Her mom took a deep breath and took in Sophie’s words. This was all so new to her. She wasn’t sure how she felt yes she meant every word she had just said now. She wanted Sophie to be happy and if that was with another…woman then she would learn to deal with it.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Not that you need my permission or anything. You are after all an adult but I can learn to accept your decision. I just ask that you give me some time before you start introducing me to any of your…girlfriend’s.”

“Girlfriend,” said Sophie. “All I want is Kate.”

“Right, of course.”

“I can do that,” said Sophie, “give you time. It’s the least I can do.”

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence. “Very well then,” said her mom as she stood up.

“Mom,” Sophie called out. “Thank you.”

Her mom smiled and nodded as she took her leave. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief.

*****

Later in the evening Kate was standing outside on the balcony with a full glass of scotch. Sophie came outside and before Kate could say anything Sophie was placing a long kiss on her lips.

“Wow,” Kate said as she put down her drink. “Not that I minded but what was that for?”

“Just had a good morning.”

“That breakfast with your mom?”

“Well it wasn’t really breakfast, just coffee.”

“So I take it things went well?”

Sophie nodded, “She still needs some time but she’s coming around. After our last conversation I thought that would be the end of things. I never thought I’d see her again to be honest.”

“Must be the spirit of the holidays. Normally it (brings out the worst in people) but I guess this time it didn’t.”

Sophie smiled, “I don’t care what it is I’m just glad I have my mom back.”

Kate smiled.

“Oh gosh,” said Sophie, “I am so sorry, I just meant…”

“It’s okay. I’ll never be over my mom’s death and even though I don’t celebrate Christmas it’s always still hard but I know she’s always with me.”

Sophie nodded. Kate then took her hand.

“Come on I have a Christmas present for you.”

“But you just said you didn’t celebrate Christmas.”

“I know but I’m making an exception.”

Kate took Sophie’s hand and led her to the bookcase.

“You’re giving me a book?” said Sophie.

“No, no, it’s what’s behind the bookcase.”

“What do you mean behind the bookcase.”

Kate smiled, “You’ll see.” She took a breath and looked at Sophie with seriousness on her face. “If we’re really going to do this then I don’t want there to be any secrets between us.” She turned to her aunt Martha’s necklace. The bookshelves opened to reveal the elevator.  
Sophie looked at Kate in confusion and Kate just smiled. The two of them got in the elevator. Kate then closed the door and lowered it, taking them down.

**Author's Note:**

> The scenes in parentheses moments are moments I borrowed from the 'Happiest Season' trailer. I already love that movie and can't wait to see it.


End file.
